dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amaterasu vs. Ninjask
Amaterasu from Okami (Somebody495) takes on Ninjask from Pokémon (ThunderbladeX) in the first round of the Silent Night Holiday Tournament. Introduction Amaterasu was curled up in a ball as the dog like creature sleeps under a tree. While the God was sleeping, a trainer is stalking in the bushes with a pair of binoculars. Trainer: What is that Pokémon? The trainer then took out his pokedex and tried to find out what it was. However an error screen appeared followed by a loud beeping. This woke up Amaterasu as the God started growling. Amaterasu (thought): Who woke me up! The trainer knew that his position was discovered as his Pokémon Ninjask appeared. Trainer: I am going to capture you, because you are one of a kind. Amaterasu showed the razor-sharp teeth towards the Pokémon and his trainer. Amaterasu: You will not capture me so easily. HERE WE GO!!! Fight (Cues Martial art) Ninjask was quick to starts by firing off a hyperbeam and shot it at Amaterasu. The Sun Goddess effortlessly dodges the attack by moving to the side. She then attempts to fire a barrage of ice shards at the bug type Pokémon. Ninjask was able to avoid a few before the barrage become unbearable. Ninjask was hit by most of the shards. Before the shards could do anymore the Ninjask used agility. Amaterasu didn't see Ninjask until he appeared behind her. The ninja Pokémon used Fury Cutter, hitting the Sun Godess. Ninjask used double team with fury swipe, but was soon stopped by a well timed slash with the Celestial Brush. The attack launched the Ninja Pokémon back. As soon as the Pokémon recovers he is meet by a barraged by Amaterasu's Celestial Brush. The intense attacks causes a smoke cloud to emerge as the trainer grows concern about his Pokémon. Trainer: Ninjask!! The Sun Goddess ends her combo by sending Ninjask upward with a blast of air. Scratches and cuts cover the Pokémon as Ninjask recovers quickly and uses sword dance. He then proceeds to use fury swipe. Amaterasu summons her shields, but breaks from the swipe. Ninjask heightens his defense as Amaterasu escaped, then gets close with Agility. The Ninjask attempts a point blank shadow ball to the face. A shield appears in front of Amaterasu blocking the shot. Amaterasu then uses her Celestial Brush to slash at the Pokémon plenty more times. She then used a Fireburst at Ninjask. The fireburst hits, setting the area around it on fire. Ninjask becomes angry as he does not hear the voice of his master and unleashes a powerful slash. This manages to break the Sun Goddess's shield. Ninjask grabs Amaterasu and launches her up onto the air, then hits her many times with fury swipes. However the Sun Goddess recovers to bit and rip off Ninjask's wing. She then throws him back down to the ground. Ninjask is slammed to the ground as the pokemon tries to escape but was restricted due to the Sun goddess intensifying the wind. Amaterasu charged up a heatburst and blasting it at the wounded Ninjask, turning him to ash. K.O! Results Winning Combatant: Amaterasu: 13 Ninjask: 3 Winning Method: K.O.: 2 Death: 11 Details Follow Amaterasu’s Story Here More information can be found here Category:John1Thousand Category:Silent Night Holiday Tournament